Caillou
right|256x256px Caillou (pronounced "Kai-You") is an character based on the TV series of the same name. In his show, he is an average child, but for some reason, in the GoAnimate universe, he is a delinquent that has an addiction to Chuck E. Cheese's, which sponsored his show on PBS Kids. Caillou had an affiliation with Nova at one point. Personality He is often quite immaturely used as a troublemaker in people's (except for CaillouFangirl2004) grounded series, though some have admitted to doing so for entertainment purposes only. The well-known Momogowi has a "series" called Caillou tilt Kollias (based off the YouTube Poop of the same name) and it's basically a bunch of surreal videos with Caillou (renamed uolliaC) having Jennifer's voice. In OliverWestern's videos, Caillou is known as Caillou Anderson, and he was framed by twin brother Caillou for urinating down his teacher's leg and spent 10 episodes as a Prisoner. Caillou gave OliverWestern the perfect opportunity needed to permanently write Caillou out of the series, as OliverWestern was getting bored of using Dora and Caillou as Troublemakers, and wanted to keep his series fresh. TriggerHappyFan2001 has a series called Caillou Gets Grounded Origins. As the name suggests, it is a prequel series. In it, Caillou wears a grey shirt, has brown hair (was shaved bald in episode 8), and has the Kidaroo voice. As the series progresses, Caillou becomes more of a troublemaker. Examples of things that happen are; in episode 2, Caillou went to Chuck E Cheese's for the first time, in episode 9, he met Gilbert as a kitten. The last episode will take place directly before THF01's first Caillou gets grounded video. In CaillouFangirl2004's series, Caillou, known as Christian David "Caillou" Anderson, is a 26-year-old young adult. He is voiced by David. He looks like his 4-year-old counterpart in the original Caillou, though He's 26. He sometimes gets ungrounded. He also likes to ground Evil Caillou and unground Rosie. Sometimes, he plays his white baby grand piano. Criticism In The GoAnimate Version of Caillou, Most of The GoAnimate made Grounded Videos, Child Abuse, Punishment Day Videos and more videos out of him, Most of The GoAnimate Haters and CaillouFangirl2004 Didn't Like These Type of Videos at all Info Born: January 11, 2011 (MS2003Swell and James'version), September 15, 1993 (CaillouFangirl2004's version) June 21, 2002 (the best person's version) Friends: Non-Baby Show Characters, Kirby Likes: Kirby: Right Back At Ya!, Kirby (video game series), Rosie, his parents, Non-Baby Shows, Spongebob, Dora The Explorer (sometimes), Pokemon, Super Mario, Digimon, Great Wolf Lodge, His Piano (especially when playing it), Video Games, Getting ungrounded, etc. Dislikes: Baby Shows, Fake VHS Openings, My Little Pony, school, Bad video games, Sanjay and Craig, Barney, Evil Caillou (his rival), Dora The Explorer (sometimes), Getting grounded, etc. Allies: Good users who like him such as CaillouFangirl2004 and CaillouFanboy2005, Non-Baby Show Characters, and Video Game Characters such as Kirby Enemies: Baby Show Characters such as Sofia the First, UTTPs, bad users such as Joey Nigro, Evil Caillou Voices *Ivy *Jennifer *Young Guy *Paul *Princess *Julie *Shy Girl *Kidaroo *David/Evil Genius/Zack *Eric *Brian *Dave *Dallas *Wiseguy *Joey Videos Caillou steals Sophie the Otter's hairbow and gets grounded.jpeg|Caillou steals Sophie the Otter's hairbow and gets grounded Evil Caillou Gets Grounded For Nothing (READ DESCRIPTION) Evil Caillou gets Grounded - Intro - (Seasons 1, 2 & 3) Caillou and Rosie unground Kirby and gets ungrounded Caillou Says No Dora Gets Grounded And Gets Ungrounded Family *Rosie (sister) *Boris (father) *Doris (mother) Gallery Caillou21.jpg Cailloutantrum.jpg Caillou About To Throw His Bottle.jpg|Caillou about to throw a soda bottle DTVG2005 Caillou.JPG|Caillou as seen on DeclanTheVideoGamer2005 Capture.JPG|Caillou as seen on CaillouFangirl2004's videos Capture (1).JPG|Caillou in doll form (CaillouFangirl2004) Capture (2).JPG|Caillou as seen on the intro of Evil Caillou Gets Grounded (CaillouFangirl2004) Capture (3).JPG|Caillou Grounding Evil Caillou (CaillouFangirl2004) Screenshot (109).png|Caillou and Rosie ungrounding Kirby (CaillouFangirl2004) 149912184616323.png|Caillou playing his piano Category:Male Characters Category:GoAnimate V3 Wiki Category:OliverWestern Series Characters Category:Title Characters Category:DTLTS Series Characters Category:Male Fictional Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Boys Category:Random Video Characters Category:Kids Category:Good Fictional Characters Category:Fictional Male Characters Category:Non-Baby Show Characters Category:Kirby Fans Category:Spongebob Fans Category:Caillou Fans Category:CaillouFangirl2004's series Category:CaillouFangirl2004's allies Category:Caillou Gets Ungrounded Category:Rosie Gets Ungrounded Category:Evil Caillou Gets Grounded Category:Dora Fans Category:Adorable Characters